


《Irregular》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《Irregular》

《Irregular》  
郑允浩×沈昌珉

 

“Regular”。

郑允浩推门进去，马上有侍者迎上来。

“喝酒。”

郑允浩低低地说了一句，侍者毕恭毕敬地退回门边。

过于昏暗的室内环境，一如既往的奢侈淫靡，舞池里有数不胜数的男人在跳舞，沙发上到处有人在缠绵。

他在吧台边坐下，敲了敲冰凉的桌面。

“沈。”

调酒师转过身子，勾唇笑了笑，晃晃手中的小量杯，“先喝杯什么再走吧？”

“嗯，不急，不急。”

郑允浩心里其实急得要命，却还是耐着性子坐着，静静看沈昌珉调一杯新品。他的手法很绚烂，一下子把郑允浩给迷住了。

“试试。”

调好的酒推到面前，郑允浩拿起来喝了一口，出乎意料的烈，红橙黄分层的液体摇摇欲坠。

“叫什么？”

“唔，凤凰涅槃。”

沈昌珉半个身子倚在吧台边，撑着下巴，目不转睛地看郑允浩饮完那杯酒，倾身吻了上去——本来是要贴着唇的，结果郑允浩抬了抬头，吻在下颚线上。

郑允浩迫不及待地捏着沈昌珉的下巴，热切地接吻，浓烈的酒味在唇齿间肆意蔓延。

“喂，Shim——”

在一旁手忙脚乱调着酒的崔珉豪叫了一声，看到吻得难舍难分的两个人，愣了愣，“有人点凤凰涅槃，过来调。”要不是因为凤凰涅槃只有沈昌珉会调，他也不愿打搅好事。

沈昌珉撤回身子，还不忘咬了咬郑允浩的下唇，脱下黑马甲，走出吧台，拉着郑允浩的手腕往包间里走。

“我下班了。”

他朝崔珉豪喊了一句。

“喂！把这杯凤凰涅槃调了再走啊！”

“售、罄。”

 

他们连包间的灯都没开就直接摔在床上，一边解彼此的衣裤。郑允浩入迷地啃咬着沈昌珉光滑的脖颈，魔怔般印下一个又一个红痕。

沈昌珉自动打开双腿，腿间发硬的东西被郑允浩握在手里抚摸，兴奋地流出晶亮的液体。

“沈……”

沈昌珉低哑着嗓子应了一声，伸着脖子索吻，右膝盖似有若无地蹭郑允浩的侧腰。

没怎么做前戏，郑允浩就一下子整根没入了，随即疯狂地律动起来，润滑剂炸出白色的泡沫。他狠命地抽插着，把沈昌珉顶得快撞到床头，又拉下来。

婉转的低吟愈发柔媚起来，沈昌珉卖力地呻吟着。内壁摩擦的火热快感无法用言语形容，郑允浩的囊袋拍打着他的屁股，拍肉声环绕在他四周。轻车熟路地找到了敏感点，死不放过地撞击，没一会儿后沈昌珉就痉挛着射了出来。

后壁高潮紧缩带来极致快感，疯魔的郑允浩把沈昌珉的双腿往下压，捞起他的身体紧密贴合，继续无节制地压榨。他吻在沈昌珉额前汗湿的发上，又缠绵地亲了亲他的脸颊。

也许郑允浩是想把沈昌珉做到死吧。就在沈昌珉即将刺激得要失去意识时，郑允浩终于低吼着射在他体内。源源不断的热流浇灌肠壁，沈昌珉闭上水雾雾的眼，发出绵长的呻吟。

他挣扎着翻了个身，换成郑允浩在下，随即俯在他上下起伏的胸膛上喘息。还插在体内的阴茎搅动了几下，惹得他发出几声哼哼。

餍足的郑允浩抬手揉了揉胸前的小脑袋，把人往上拉，低喃道：“沈……”

“嗯……”身后的阴茎滑了出来，乳白随即从艳红的穴口流出，沈昌珉收缩后穴挽留液体。

“我爱你……”

沈昌珉笑了，身子轻微抖动。他指尖在郑允浩的手臂肌肉上游走，攀上郑允浩的肩膀坐了起来，“我说过了，我只喜欢女人。”沈昌珉轻轻地说。他看郑允浩蹙着眉头，用食指揉了揉男人的眉间。

“别乱说了。我就不信你对着女人能做下去。”

“切。我喜欢女人，”沈昌珉抬起臀，扶着郑允浩半硬的性器，在穴口摩擦徘徊，找准位置后狠狠坐下去，一下子挺到最深处，几乎要被贯穿。他难耐地呜咽着，抬起一些，又不要命地坐下去。“可我只喜欢跟男人做爱。”

沈昌珉说。

 

郑允浩挫败地扔掉烟头。

他是不相信的。直到崔珉豪不以为意地说出一个名词。

“异性浪漫同性恋。”

“那是什么？”

“对于一个男人来说，就是喜欢女人，但是跟男人做爱。”

“……”

郑允浩不懂了。你说你爱好女，为什么还要被别人压着操呢？不白遭罪受吗？

不不不。崔珉豪摇摇头，被压也是有被压的快感的。

“Shim有个喜欢的女生，他没跟你讲过吧。”

郑允浩对这笃定的语气感到不爽，同时也懊恼起来。他抓抓头发，示意崔珉豪继续说下去。

傍晚的“Regular”没什么人，崔珉豪环顾四周，边擦酒杯边娓娓道来：“跟Shim是青梅竹马，Shim苦苦追求来着……”

郑允浩越听越酸，总想随手拿个什么东西来砸。

说到沈昌珉来“Regular”赚钱就是为了给那个女的花的时候，郑允浩恼火起来。他们做爱完，郑允浩总会给出一份数目可观的钱。他突然想到什么，问崔珉豪：“Shim以前，也跟别人上床吗？像和我一样。”

“据我所知没有。你是我见到的第一个。”崔珉豪笑笑。

呼。这是不是证明，自己在沈昌珉心里还是特别的？

他脑海里浮现出沈昌珉躺在他身下情动时绯红的脸颊，像红墨滴入清水里般慢慢晕开。他是真的喜欢沈昌珉，喜欢他认真时不自觉抿紧的唇，喜欢他调皮时伸出的粉红软舌，还喜欢好多好多。

可他在沈昌珉心里貌似只是个床伴和金钱来源。

——不，他可能根本还没进入沈昌珉的心。

而一想到他最渴望得到的东西全都在另一个女的身上，郑允浩就浑身不舒服。

“对了，晚上Shim不会来了，他找老板请了假。”

请假？总不能是因为昨晚过于激烈吧？郑允浩觉得他并没有纵欲过度，终于还是放心不下，拨通了电话。

“喂，干嘛。”

“你在哪里？晚上怎么请假了？”

对方似乎是没料到自己的行踪被掌握，顿了一下但还是乖乖地说到：“约了人看电影。”

郑允浩一时间嘴比脑快地问：“女朋友？”

“唔……”沈昌珉那边沉思了两秒，“也许快了吧。”

“那你现在在哪？”

“在xx商场，不是说了晚上要看电影的嘛。对了，大家都说这部新上映的电影好看，我今晚去给你排排雷，真的好看的话再推荐给你啊。”

郑允浩暗下决定，“行。”

结果当影片开始不久，沈昌珉就发现在他右侧坐下的，不是郑允浩又是谁？他投去疑惑的目光，但对方没有要理会他的意思。

算了算了，管他呢。沈昌珉回过神，跟另一边的女孩子轻轻说着话，边说还边微微笑了起来。

这是一部动作电影，主人公开着车在公路上和反派角色厮杀，车辆不停撞击。沈昌珉嫌空调温度太低，就取了电影院配备的毛毯盖在身上。

正看得入迷，他感觉到毛毯一侧被掀开，随即一只手准确无误地捏住了他腿间的疲软。沈昌珉极细微地哼了一声，抓住郑允浩的手臂往外拉，结果郑允浩又隔着裤子使了点力揉搓起性器，试图唤醒他的欲望。

沈昌珉的手有些发软。怔愣的瞬间郑允浩已迅速拉开宽松的运动裤裤头，挑开内裤，伸进去套弄慢慢勃起的性器。

“……”沈昌珉咬紧了下唇，不敢发出任何一丝声音。喜欢的女孩子还坐在一边，更何况这可是在公共场合。他想阻止郑允浩荒唐的行为，而身体却很可耻地起了反应。

“刺激吗？”郑允浩侧头过去，俯在沈昌珉耳边用气音问着，还伸出舌头舔了一下耳垂。

“不要……别……”

沈昌珉几乎是用了哀求的语气。他害怕在喜欢的女生面前显露这个模样，可呼吸开始变得沉重，连带着郑允浩的动作也越来越快，指头摩擦铃口，瞬间流出一小股淫液。

“你明明很想要嘛，都快射了，很舒服吧？”

沈昌珉没过多久就缴械了。他靠在椅背上轻轻喘息着，内心翻涌的全是在心爱女孩子身边射精的羞耻感，抓着郑允浩的手还在颤抖。“不想在这的话，就去厕所。”

郑允浩留下这句话就不留情面地走了出去，而沈昌珉知道，自己要是没听话的话，下一次见面估计会被折磨到死吧。

“我肚子很痛，可能是吃坏了……去个厕所……”

女孩子乖巧地点点头，得到允许的沈昌珉赶紧落荒而逃。裤子里粘着自己刚刚发泄的精液，黏糊糊的难受。

他一走进厕所，就有一只手把他拽进了隔间，压在墙上动弹不得。门锁“咔哒”一声，郑允浩的唇就覆盖了上来，不停地厮磨着他的，火热又急促。

虽然不愿承认，但沈昌珉的性欲已经被挑起了。男人的手已经探入他的衬衫，从腰间慢慢往上移，大力揉搓着左胸前的红点。郑允浩温热灵巧的舌头滑进他的口腔，两条火红信子就勾缠在一起，恨不得一辈子就这样不分开似的。

沈昌珉开始解自己的衣扣。他必须自己动手，不然等郑允浩上手的话，扣子绝对会被绷开，他还不想衣冠不整地出去。

喘息的空隙他也想明白郑允浩是故意的了。估计是崔珉豪跟他讲了吧，他才会知道那个女孩子的事，今晚就是有意来搅黄他的约会，顺便要了他，当作是惩罚。

这样想着，沈昌珉开口说到：“郑允浩。我说过了，我不喜欢男人，你不要这样。”

“我哪样？”

郑允浩额角的青筋突突地跳，不解气地低头在沈昌珉脖颈上印下一个鲜明的吻痕。

“你疯了吗！我待会儿还要见人！”

“我故意的。”

郑允浩边说边脱掉沈昌珉的下身遮盖，在穴口按压了两下就刺入一根手指。

“呃嗯……”沈昌珉用手捂住自己的嘴，忍受着郑允浩越来越快的抽插，身体的反应也变得越来越明显。“明明就很想要啊，还装什么。”

摸到敏感点后，郑允浩坏心眼地在那里疯狂戳刺，“咕啾”水声在狭窄隔间里面暧昧地回响。他怀里的身体渐渐软下来，靠着他无力地挣扎。

“好了……好了……快点进来……”

“不是叫我别这样吗？为什么我要服从你？”

沈昌珉急红了眼，伸手去碰郑允浩的裆部，扯开皮带解了拉链，利落地用手包住郑允浩的阴茎套弄起来。他还没动几下，郑允浩就拍掉了他的手。

“蹲下。”

沈昌珉自然明白男人是什么意思，急切地用嘴包裹住散发迷人味道的物什，用尽浑身解数舔弄吮吸，极力爱抚讨好面前的人。郑允浩受不了地在他嘴里抽插起来，好几次捅到喉咙，撑得沈昌珉嘴巴酸软。

男人拔出了肿胀的性器，把跪在地上的人拉起来，抬起一条长腿挂在手臂上，龟头摩擦着嫩红色的穴口。

“想要？”

“想、想……给我……”

沈昌珉瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，努力收缩着后穴渴望吞下那个火热的硬物，掀起郑允浩的衣服搂住精瘦的腰，迎合般地拉进彼此的距离。这急切放荡的举动惹得郑允浩拍了一下沈昌珉光滑的臀瓣，突然猛地插入，火热地撞到前列腺点上，沈昌珉一下没挺住就射了出来，把两个人的小腹都喷满了精液。

他把乳白的液体在郑允浩腹肌上胡乱地抹开，还蹭了一些到交合处。这个姿势他甚至可以看到郑允浩是怎样欺负他，那根滚烫的东西是如何把他操射。沈昌珉只觉得郑允浩抽插的动作把他后面摩擦得快要着火，后穴被完全撑开几乎没有一丝褶皱。

“啊……嗯……慢点……”

“可是电影就快结束了呢。”

“那、那就……”沈昌珉涨红了脸，另一条沾地的腿也被捞起来挂在手臂上，整个人腾空夹在郑允浩和墙壁之间，“那就快点……”

“这可是你自己说的，沈。”

事实证明郑允浩的持久力依旧令人震撼，一直到电影结束还折磨了他一会儿。不过他还“好心”地在电影快结束时给沈昌珉电话，让他好好安抚那小姑娘，叫那小姑娘自个儿回家。

完事儿了之后郑允浩揽着脚步虚浮的Shim上车，一路飞驰到自己的别墅，又不过瘾地把人按在床上来了两次，到最后沈昌珉都射不出东西了，郑允浩才大发慈悲地放过他。

“你他妈的……”沈昌珉和郑允浩泡在浴缸里清洗，没忍住哑着嗓子骂了脏话，“凭什么来搅了我的约会……”

“我这是在跟我的情敌进行竞争。”

沈昌珉撇嘴，“那你还是趁早放弃吧。”

“怎么？你要乖乖归降于我？”

“我是不可能跟你——”

郑允浩倾身吻了吻他的唇，制止了这句话的下半句，“还是说，你想在浴缸里再来一次？”

 

 

沈昌珉醒来的时候已经睡过了早饭和午饭，摸到手机一看，两点。他无意识地踢了踢被子，伸出的脚脖子被一只手抓住。“醒了？”郑允浩坐在床尾用着笔电，头也不转地问他。

沈昌珉没回应，想翻个身，后面又疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“沈，”郑允浩没得到回复，转过头看了他一眼，又接上：“我把你在‘Regular’的工作辞了。”

“什么？！”沈昌珉发不出什么声音，嗓子彻底报废。郑允浩努努嘴示意他喝下床头那杯水。“你犯什么病？！那我去哪里赚钱？”

“你赚那份钱，是为了给女人花，不是么。”

“……”沈昌珉几欲抓狂，坐起身来，“崔珉豪还跟你说了多少？”

“没多少，就这么点。我每次给你的钱，请你花在自己身上。”

简直是无理取闹！

沈昌珉在心里骂了一句，想着晚上就重新把调酒师的工作给找回来，结果郑允浩下一句话把他炸得体无完肤。

“搬过来和我住吧。”

“嗤，”沈昌珉冷笑，“然后天天待在家里，等着你回家操我？完了再给我钱？”

郑允浩皱眉，“昌珉。别把我想得这么不堪，我是真的喜欢你。”

沈昌珉把自己摔回枕头上，这才察觉到一阵头疼。又得不到回应的男人不放心地起身，摸了摸沈昌珉的脸颊，又摸摸额头。

发烧了。

可能是昨晚真的有些过分。郑允浩愧疚地垂下眸子，翻出退烧药。又想到沈昌珉现在是空腹，急急忙忙跑到厨房，把早上熬的粥热了热。

“喝点粥，然后把药吃了。你发烧了。”

沈昌珉无言，坐起身来要接过碗被避开。“我喂你。”就算再不爽，还是有点病号的自觉的。他乖乖地张嘴，吃下一勺勺粥。

这一烧烧了一天多，期间沈昌珉除了吃饭以外醒了又睡睡了又醒，做了大大小小的梦，每个都不同，不变的是迷糊回到现实的时候，床边总坐着一个人。他从被子里抽出手去抓那人的指尖，那人明显愣了一下，随即把他的手又塞回被子里，却握得更紧了。

沈昌珉咕哝了一句，郑允浩没听清，贴近他嘴边，“什么？”

“烦死了……不去工作，天天坐在这里干什么……”

他用极其柔软的撒娇语气抱怨，嘴唇翕动碰到郑允浩的耳尖，又轻哼一声把头扭向另一边。

郑允浩脑子里嗡嗡作响，床上这个小病号无意识满溢的可爱快要把他淹没。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭沈昌珉的脸颊，轻叹一口气。

“不放心你啊，傻瓜。”

沈昌珉真正清醒是隔天傍晚。头疼的感觉几乎没有了，他起身，发现整个别墅都没有人，正是偷跑的好时候。随便从郑允浩衣柜里扯了一套日常的衣服后快速换上，拿了自己的东西就出了门，想想又折回来写了张纸条：

“除了做爱以外的事情，就不要再找我了。”

末了打的直奔“Regular”。

远近闻名的gay吧人开始变多，沈昌珉找到老板，直截了当地表示要回来继续工作，却被拒绝了。

“郑先生特意强调过，如果你要求继续工作也不能同意。他在我这边押了一大笔钱……”酒吧老板惋惜地叹口气。

沈昌珉又费了很多口舌，老板坚持不松口，他也不好再强人所难，黑着脸摔门出去。这他妈的签个工作协议像办离婚手续似的，还得双方同意怎么滴？

他闷闷不乐地绕到吧台想找崔珉豪，把凤凰涅槃的调法教给他，顺便把人给K一顿，结果找了一圈没找到。

他转为寻找驻唱台旁边的小男生，“Key！你男朋友呢？”

男孩子走下来，跟他在沙发上坐下，“他爸心脏病发作进医院了，请假回去照顾他爸来着。”

“那你怎么没跟去？”

“他爸不待见我。”Key无奈地撑着下巴，开了桌脚的一听啤酒喝起来，“我要是跟着珉豪回去了，还不得把他气晕？”

沈昌珉沉默着点了点头。

“Shim，说实话，我很羡慕你。”

“我？”

“郑允浩。他对你这么好，你们可以无所顾忌地在一起……”

“是吗。”沈昌珉苦笑。可惜他不明白郑允浩对他好，也不会跟郑允浩在一起。

“你别不信呢。他很经常这个时候来找珉豪聊天，聊的都是关于你的事，他是真的很爱你。”

Key又说了很多关于郑允浩的事，沈昌珉木讷地点点头，徘徊了一会儿之后走出酒吧。他回到自己租的公寓，觉得无所事事，盘着腿坐在床上发呆。

他知道这两天郑允浩守在床边寸步不离地照顾他，朦朦胧胧间只听到郑允浩一直在喃喃些什么，还不住地叹气。他也确实知道郑允浩可能是动了真格的想跟他在一起，可他这辈子还没喜欢上一个男人过，自然一下子也没法接受。

沈昌珉就这样发了很久的呆，想得透彻点了的时候拿出手机拨了郑允浩的电话，结果却是无人接听。

说不定是看到他留的纸条了吧。

沈昌珉沮丧地挂断电话，出乎意料的闷闷不乐。

按理说他不应该这样，该玩玩该吃吃才是正常的状态。他逼着自己去台球馆、健身房找回状态，流了一身汗、被教练夸奖之后还是心情不佳，连带着食欲一起不振。这期间他没耐住又给郑允浩打了几个电话，从最初的无人接听到最后的关机，他都没有打通过。他还给郑允浩发了十几条短信，没有例外都是石沉大海。

沈昌珉还曾经想过去郑允浩的家里看看，可他拦下的士的那一刻才突然想起，他根本不知道郑允浩家的具体位置。

这时沈昌珉才深刻地认识到，他根本联系不上这个人，完全跟人间蒸发了似的。

这家伙，不会出意外了吧。

沈昌珉被这没来由的念头吓到，心里更着急了，一阵阵不安袭来。他晃晃脑袋企图赶跑这个思绪，却怎么也放不下。

好了，好了。就算栽在这个男人身上，他也认了，他现在只希望能见到那个执着地爱着他的人，不惜任何代价。

早上十点，沈昌珉依旧坚持不懈地打郑允浩的电话。听到不再是机械女声提醒“对方已关机”，而是“嘟——”声，瞬间打了个激灵。

终于，漫长的五下单音后，对面传来了犹豫的一声“喂”。

“你丫的……”沈昌珉破口大骂，“郑允浩你真不是人！这三天你都飞去哪里了？啊？非洲大草原还是亚马孙雨林？”你知不知道我有多担心你？

后面的话沈昌珉没说出口。对面一阵沉默，末了吐出一句：“对不起……”

“对不起你个鬼！你现在人在哪里晃荡？”

“我……在工作。”郑允浩说话吞吞吐吐的，沈昌珉不悦地皱起眉，又要说些什么，耳尖地听到那头飘来一句：“郑先生，这个点滴速率会不会太快？”

“你在医院？！”

郑允浩朝小护士摇了摇头，无奈地承认：“……嗯。”

“哪个？”

“……你还是忙你自己的事吧，别浪费时间来找我了。”

“郑允浩你他妈的听不懂人话是不是？我问你在哪个医院！”

“……”

沈昌珉坐上的士的时候手还在发抖，眼圈不可控制地红起来。果然，果然是出事了。

郑允浩坐在病床上，听到动静转过头看向他，头上缠着绷带，左腿还吊着，好不凄惨。他就这样站在门口瞪着郑允浩。

过了不知道多久的一番漫长对峙，郑允浩张开双臂，下一秒一个人就扑到了他怀里，即使压得他前胸的伤口疼，他还是回抱住了沈昌珉。

沈昌珉的眼睛压在他脖颈上，一下子脖颈处就感觉到了温热的液体，顺着流下来。郑允浩想拉开他给他擦擦眼泪，他颤抖着说：“别……让我再抱一会儿……”

哭够了，沈昌珉起身时才觉得丢脸，他转过身擦掉脸上残留的泪，又吸了吸鼻子。

“昌珉……”

沈昌珉一下子又鼻子一酸，委屈得差点又要掉下泪来，终于控制住，转过身肿着眼睛看床上的人。“怎么搞的？”

“呃……”

“不要再编谎话骗我了。”

“那你听了之后别生气。”郑允浩抬手抚了抚沈昌珉的眼角，“那天我回家后看到你留的字条，想去找你，然后……路上出了车祸……”

沈昌珉呼吸一滞。这样说来，郑允浩弄得这样满身伤他也有一份责任，而面前的人，居然还只顾着叫他别生气。

他还有什么不满？

郑允浩已经爱他爱到这个地步了，他还能有什么不满？

黑白分明的眸子就这样认真仔细地看着他，一刻也不愿错过似的，盛满的爱浇了沈昌珉一身。

“郑允浩，我要和你接吻。”

病床上的人还没来得及反应，一双唇就吻了上来，贴得严严实实。他们共享了彼此的呼吸，良久之后才极其不舍地分开。

“只可惜你现在行动不便，不然我还要跟你做爱。”

“不过更重要的是，我要和你谈恋爱，现在、马上，一刻都不能多等。”

郑允浩笑弯了眼，点点头看着他。

“好啊，沈。”

 

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
